Dialy Life of the Yugioh Characters
by felita-Chan
Summary: Stories about the everyday life of our dear Yu-Gi-Oh character. please give me some ideas for the upcoming chapters


Felita :" hello, I'm still kinda new here, and sorry if there are any miss used or impolite word, English is not my first language. And thank you for sparing some of your time to read this newbie fanfic."

Disclaimer :" Unfortunately this is not my anime, if it's mine, I'm never gonna let that last episode of yugioh DM happen...

-

Today is a rather normal day ...or at least that _**was**_ what bakura thought...until he saw his lovely house mates(?) (Ryou, Marik and Malik) came out of their own respective rooms...

"...What the bloody hell is happening here?" bakura asked after he saw a Celtic guardian, an albino dark necrofear holding a somewhat pikachu doll, and a being that looks like a golden chicken.

"Oh, come on Bakura, don't tell me you forget about the plan we have with yugi and his friends..." said Malik with one of his hand is placed at his hips.

"Huh? what plan?" It took a while for Bakura to progress what Malik said and a series(?) of blinking before he finally said "Oh... **that** plan..." Bakura said, than he face palmed after he remembered the plan he made last week.

 _flashback..._

 _at the kame game shop ..._

 _"So yug, what are we going dress up as at the festival?" jounochi (_ or in English version, Joey. but I'm going to call him jou.) asked yugi while reading a flyer about a cosplay festival.

"Hm..." yugi seem to be deep in thought until a cold can of soda touch his cheeks, making him making a quite funny face.

"Hehe, sorry about that, Aibou..." Atem said while handing a now pouting yugi a can of soda.

"Well isn't it obvious?!" a sound came from the front door of the shop, gaining everybody's attention. Than suddenly two pairs of seeming like twins went inside the store with some epic holy lights and epic poses and nobody knows what those are for...

"What are you guys doing here?" Anzu (tea) asked.

"...And nobody ask why am I here?" Kaiba asked from the couch he was sitting at, with a boss like sitting pose (well, he technically **is** a boss...)

"Aw, come on big bro, seriously? you are the one who wake up the earliest and keep telling me to hurry up, right?" Mokuba said while starring at his brother.

this statement gained the attention of everyone in that house, including grandpa who is about to take a bath. And than, everyone started to make an expression that looks like an awe face while starring at the young C.E.O.

well, now a blush could be seen at Kaiba's face. thank mokuba for that.

"S-shut up Mokuba!" Kaiba said, Stuttering. Than he immediately tilt his head to the other side to escape his friends' awe stare.

"Is that true kaiba?" asked jou after he went to the direction kaiba is facing and his face is drawing closer to Kaiba's face.

Aaand, another layer of blush is added to kaiba's face...this time, thank jou for this...

"S-Shut up jou!" and to everyone's surprise, kaiba called jounouchi's name, jou, not loser dog or some other Nick names along the line.

"okay now guys, back to the main topic, what are we going to wear during the festival?" said Honda (Tristan) while clapping his hands, trying to get everyone's attention.

"And as I said before, isn't that obvious? we are going to cosplay as duel monster characters!" Marik said that as his right leg stumped at the store's cashier table, startling Yugi and Atem who we're standing behind the table.

"Well, we got that idea the second we got the flyer! the problem is who is going to wear what!" Jounouchi, who is now leaving kaiba alone again, said to Marik.

"Why don't you just pick a card you wanted, don't have to be your favorite card, and than dress up like that?" Said Marik after a cute little light bulb appear above his head.

Silence engulfed the whole room for several seconds. and than they all decided they will use that idea, because there are no other better idea.

"you guys are going to join this event too right?" yugi asked with a super cute puppy eyes.

"er... " the four of them are between want to accept and reject this offer.

" *sigh* kaiba!" jou called kaiba, and than give him some sort of sign.

" *sigh* fine... Mokuba!" Kaiba gave mokuba the same sign that jou gave him.

"Okay big bro!" than mokuba went to yugi's side, than the both of them start their deadly plan, they call it 'the deadly but totally cute puppy eyes' strategy...

And with that, the four them totally lost the war... and they know that either they want it or not, they must do what they want.

"Argh! fine, but just one thing!" Marik stoped before continuing his sentence.

"You have our attention..." Atem said while helping Yugi cleaning the now-full-of-sand cashier table.

"I MUST COSPLAY AS THE **CELTIC GUARDIAN** " Marik yelled with his right hand holding a celtic guardian card up in the air...

"..." And once again, the store is engulfed by silence, so all they can hear right now is grandpa's not-so-beautiful singing voice from the bathroom which cause the while room to sweat drop...

"Fine..." they all said in unison.

10 minutes of discussion... 

"Okay, so this is the result..." Anzu said, than she ordered Honda to tape the paper on the door.

• Jounouchi - Flame Swordsman

• Honda - Freed the brave wanderer

• Anzu - Mystical Elf / Holy elf

• Yugi - Ancient Elf

• Atem - Dark Magician / Black Magician

• Kaiba - Kaiba man (duh!)

• Mokuba - Blue dragon Summoner

• Marik - Celtic Guardian

• Malik - The Winged Dragon Of Ra

• Ryou - Dark Necrofear

• Bakura - = _Diabound_ = Dark Red Enchanter

"Any complaint?"

"Why can't I be diabound?"

"it's too... too... erm... the tail..."

"Oh... that's right I forgot...fine, I'll be this erm, dark whatever that is."

"With that settled, let's meet up together at the festival next week okay?"

"Okay!" everybody answered in unions.

 _end of flashback..._

"So, Bakura... let's get you changing...or else we'll be late..." Marik said with a rather scary face.

-it's better not to imagine how they get Bakura to wear his clothes... or if you want, feel free to imagine it.-

After that 15 minutes of Bakura torturing moment, the four of them go inside of the festival and meet up with their friends, and than they all have fun together at the festival. And yes, including kaiba, in fact, he looks quite happy right now, probably because mokuba is happy... or maybe because he just managed to throw a ball that he is supposed to throw at a pile of can to jou and looking at his 'seems-to-be-in-pain-but-is-laughing-for no specific reason face.

they all play all kinds of games, which all of them are obviously nothing in the presence of the duo king of games, and this kind of piss kaiba, but miraculously kaiba just let it go this time... and they got home at noon...

 _End of chapter ~_

-

Felita: " Thank you for willing to read this weird story...and anyway can I ask for some idea for the next chapter? and some tips to improve my writing skills...?"

 _Don't forget to review~_

 _Thanks for reading~_


End file.
